PROMESA
by NaomyRO22
Summary: Han pasado diez meses desde que tomaron sus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual y la momentánea paz que tuvieron en ese tiempo está por acabar, ya que algunos partidarios rebeldes de Kuvira están planeando un ataque para liberar a su gran unificadora, que fue según ellos juzgada injustamente. Korra y Asami están comprometidas más han estado pospuesto su boda por sus[...]


**Disclaimer:** _LoK como ya deben de saber no me pertenece, si no a sus debidos autores y distribuidores, solo lo narrado en esta historia es enteramente mío._

 ** _RESUMEN:_**

Han pasado diez meses desde que tomaron sus vacaciones en el mundo espiritual y la momentánea paz que tuvieron en ese tiempo está por acabar, ya que algunos partidarios rebeldes de Kuvira están planeando un ataque para liberar a su gran unificadora, que fue según ellos juzgada injustamente. Korra y Asami están comprometidas más han estado pospuesto su boda por sus múltiples deberes, tareas y demás, pero Korra le a hecho la promesa que no lo pospondrán más, después de esta misión por fin se casarían.

* * *

 _ **"PROMESA"**_

Capítulo 01- _Deber_

.

.

.

Constantemente parpadeo la morena, dejando ver brevemente sus adormilados zafiros. Dejo escapar un largo y pesado bostezo con su mirada perdida clavada en el techo, un bostezo más y con una de sus manos tallo sus ojos, con pereza se giró y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al ver a la hermosa chica de tez nívea y ondulada melena azabache dormir plácidamente a un lado de ella, utilizando su musculoso brazo de almohada y sintiendo su cálido aliento chocar contra su pecho.

En el rostro de la avatar se formó una expresión traviesa; con delicadeza llevo su mano libre a la pequeña y respingada nariz de la dormida joven, pasando su dedo indice ligeramente por las fosas nasales de su amada, provocando que hiciera un gesto bastante chistoso, y desde su punto de vista muy tierno, la azabache se acurruco aún más a su cuerpo, divertida por las inconscientes acciones de esta rió por lo bajo la maestra, con la mayor delicadeza que poseía llevo su mano al tranquilo rostro de la ingeniera; cariñosamente le acaricio la mejilla, respiro hondo y con cuidado removió un pequeño mechón azabache del su rostro.

Se quedó embelesada admirando el pacifico rostro de su prometida por un largo rato, acariciando con cuidado su sedoso cabello, su tersa mejilla, susurrándole quedamente algunas palabras amorosas, y un ocasional beso en su frente o nariz. Si fuese por ella se quedaría todo el día así con su hermosa chica, pero tenía que cumplir con sus deberes, así que obligándose y haciendo más que un sobre esfuerzo se levantó con el mayor cuidado de la mullida cama, evitando que la ingeniera se despertara y destapara su desnudo cuerpo, lo cual le fue imposible ya que al sentir la falta de calor de su pareja, entre abrió sus verdosos ojos y aun cuando su vista era algo borrosa logro ver esa sonrisa retorcida en el moreno rostro de la avatar, que se había quedado congelada en su lugar como si con esto no la pudiera ver-Jeje, buenos días…-fue lo único que atino a decir la morena.

Asami sonrió y se sentó en la cama, dejo escapar un bostezo al tiempo que estiraba sus brazos; la sabana que cubría su desnudo cuerpo se deslizo dejando a la vista sus provocativos atributos, Korra que de igual forma estaba desnuda, se acercó a la adormilada joven y en un ágil movimiento le robo un beso-Sami, vuelve a dormir…

-Ja, ¿desde cuándo tú te levantas más temprano que yo?-cuestiono la Sato con una media sonrisa, se acercó a la orilla de la cama con felinos movimientos, se puso de rodillas estando casi al borde de la cama provocando que la morena se acercara a ella.

-A…asami, por…-la heredera juguetona paso sus dedos por el marcado abdomen moreno de la sureña-no, yo…-con dificultad paso saliva cuando Asami comenzó a besar y dar ligeros mordiscos a su hombro, Korra instintivamente llevo sus manos a la pálida cintura de la heredera.-Aaa, a, sami…se, se-aclaro su garganta-se ara tarde y…

La ojiverde miro directo a esa intensa mirada celeste.-Korra,-declaro con firmeza a lo cual la morena decidió guardar silencio- estarás no sé cuánto tiempo fuera,-dijo con ligera dulzura, lentamente se acercó al hombro de la maestra y comenzó a dejar un húmedo camino de besos hasta llegar a su clavícula- buscando y deteniendo a los partidarios rebeldes de Kuvira…-la miro nuevamente a los ojos e hizo un tierno puchero, la morena abrió grande los ojos y mordió nerviosa su labio.

-Asami…-dijo comprensible y sonrió bobamente-te prometo que no tardare…-llevo su mano hasta la suave mejilla de la Sato, cariñosamente con el dorso de su mano le acariciaba la mejilla, llevo un mechón rebelde tras la oreja y le continuo acariciando la mejilla de la heredera.

-Korra, quisiera ir con ustedes…-confeso con tristeza y recargo su cabeza en la mano de su prometida.

-Lo sé, pero tú también tienes trabajo, esta es una misión encubierto… y estaré más tranquila sabiendo que estas segura…-dijo con honestidad la morena.

-Korra…-reclamo Asami, frunciendo ligeramente su ceño.

-Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, lo se, créeme que lo se, jeje… pero puede que sea demasiado peligroso, sabemos que posiblemente estén bien armados e intentan construir otro cañón espiritual, muchos de los seguidores de Kuvira no han podido aceptar su rendición y creen que a sido una injusticia su encarcelamiento…-Respiro hondo, llevo sus manos a las mejillas de la Sato y se miraron directo a los ojos- sabes que tengo que detener esto antes que se salga de control y llegamos a otra guerra…-Respiro hondo y unió sus frente-soy el Avatar, sabes que tengo que hacerlo…

-Lo se…-acepto tristemente- pero es muy injusto, solo hemos tenido diez meses de "tranquilidad", entre misiones, trabajo, reuniones, reconstruir la ciudad y más…

-Ja, te entiendo, no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo juntas por mis deberes, por tus deberes…-respiro hondo- pero te aseguro que tendremos más tiempo…-sonrió ampliamente la morena-tomaremos otras vacaciones cuando regrese,-beso lentamente los carnosos labios de su prometida-nos olvidaremos de todos tus negocios,-beso nuevamente los labios de la joven- de mis deberes-beso-Raiko se puede ir al carajo con sus reclamos y presiones-beso- y solo nos dedicaremos-beso- a planear nuestra boda…-ambas sonrieron y Korra hábilmente cargo a su amada que con orgullo llevaba en su pálido cuello el tradicional collar azul de compromiso de la tribu agua, claro que el dije tenía una modificación ya que era una mescla del emblema de la tribu del sur y un medio engrane.

-Jaja, Korra…

-Tenemos que ir practicando…-dijo juguetona-y bueno ya que se nos hace tarde a ambas, tomaremos una ducha juntas…-declaro con picardía la maestra, dirigiéndose al baño cargando a su amada con gran facilidad.

 _~0~_

-Korra, apresúrate…-Decía alterada la oji-verde, bajando velozmente las escaleras al tiempo que buscaba algo en su bolso.

-¡Ey, la que tardo en arreglarse fuiste tú…!-Grito la morena desde la habitación.

Al estar ya casi en la puerta por fin encontró las llaves en su bolso.-Tks…-mascullo una maldición por lo bajo al darse cuenta que no llevaba su abrigo e ignorando el reclamo de su prometida estaba dispuesta a regresar a su habitación pero apenas se giró, la morena en un ágil movimiento brinco las escaleras y con ayuda de su aire control quedo frente a frente sonriendo con su característica y juguetona sonrisa.

-¿Olvidabas esto?...-Pregunto mostrándole el abrigo de la ingeniera.

-Gracias…-inevitablemente sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en los labios al tiempo que tomaba su abrigo y se disponía a salir de la gran mansión seguida por la oji-azul.

 _~0~_

-Naga, más rápido…-ordenaba la morena sujetando con mayor fuerza la correa de la silla de su perro-oso-polar, Asami solo iba bien sujeta de la cintura de la oji-azul, disfrutando de la cercanía con su prometida. Y al cabo de unos segundos por fin llegaron al lugar acordado con sus amigos el puerto de aeronaves de la isla del templo aire.

En el lugar ya se encontraba un malhumorado Mako al igual que Raiko. Bolin y Opal se encontraban aprovechando el tiempo extra para estar juntos, los hijos de Tenzin, Kai y Bumi se encontraban compitiendo en quien podía durar más tiempo sin parpadear, mientras que Tenzin, Lin, Pema y Kay conversaban tranquilamente entre ellos.

-Tenías que estar aquí desde hace media hora Korra…-Reclamo rápidamente el maestro fuego al ver llegar a las chicas.

Korra bajo de Naga y ayudo a su prometida a bajar.-¡Oh!, Hola Mako, buenos días. Si yo estoy bien, al igual que Asami… Oh veo que ya quitaron el yeso de tu brazo que bien- dijo sarcástica la morera ignorando olímpicamente los demás reclamos del refunfuñón maestro y saludo a los hijos de Tenzin que se habían abalanzado a ella en cuando la vieron.

-Señorita Sato nuestra reunión era a las 9 en punto…-señalo el presidente al tener a la ingeniera frente a frente.

-Buen día presidente Raiko…-Saludo con aparente cortesía la oji-verde, ya que aun cuando en su rostro se mostraba una diminuta sonrisa, se podía apreciar que quería decir algo así como "no jodas", a lo cual el presidente sintió un terrible escalofrió, aclaro su garganta y acomodo sus lentes.

-Hum, bien los esperare en la sala de reuniones… Suerte en su viaje Avatar.-concluyo temeroso el presidente, retirándose del lugar.

Lin y Kay rieron por lo bajo y se acercaron a saludar a las recién llegadas. Después de unos minutos de haber saludo y conversado brevemente, había llegado el momento de partir.-Tengan cuidado y recuerden solo van a una misión de reconocimiento, solo recolecten información y eviten peleas innecesarias.-Advirtió Lin a Korra y a los hermanos, los tres asintieron.

Tenzin se acercó a la morena-Korra,-llamo paternalmente y poso su mano en el hombro de la chica- tengan cuidado…-

-Estaremos bien-aseguro la avatar.

-Yo quiero ir…-Dijo con un puchero Meelo.

-Sí, ¿por qué nunca podemos ir a las misiones con Korra?-Secundo Ikki.

-¡Ey!, esta vez no podemos ser un grupo grande, tenemos que ser lo mas discretos posibles y también ustedes se tienen que quedar cuidando la ciudad mientras yo no este, aún esta vulnerable.

Adoptando una expresión seria y haciendo un saludo militar el pequeño maestro aire, asiente convencido de las palabras de la avatar-El gran Meelo protegerá Ciudad Republica de cualquier enemigo, mientras se encuentre fuera Avatar Korra.

-Ja, bien amigo, descansa…-rio divertida por las ocurrencias del niño, mientras las hermanas de este solo rodaron los ojos aburridas.

Después de algunas despedidas, consejos y buenos deseos para su viaje estaban casi listo para partir de no ser porque Bolin comenzó a demorar con su discurso de despedida.

Mientras Mako intentaba separar a su hermano de Opal, Korra aprovecho para sujetar a Asami de la mano y separarse un poco del grupo que se encontraba entretenido viendo el show que ofrecían los hermanos.

Sin soltar la cálida mano de la empresaria, se pone frente a ella sonriendo bobamente-Asami... –sujeto ambas manos de su amada y con un profundo amor depósito un cálido beso en cada una- te amo…

-Te amo más…-confeso Asami, apresurándose a reclamar los labios de su prometida en un amoroso y casto beso.

Al separar sus labios ambas se miraban con gran amor resplandeciendo, un cálido brillo en sus ojos- Te prometo que regresare pronto... -declaro con confianza la morena, brindándole a la ingeniera una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

-Prométeme que tendrás cuidado...-le pidió con una notoria angustia, a lo cual la oji-azul solo asintió y soltó una de sus manos para poder posarla en su tersa mejilla.

-Claro que si...-declaro con honestidad la morena.-cuando menos te des cuenta estaré de regreso y por fin nos casaremos, no habrá ninguna excusa más, no la pospondremos, ¿de acuerdo?...-aseguro con una media sonrisa.

-Aun si, ¿la ciudad está bajo ataque?...-Cuestiono juguetona la azabache, al recordar que ya han pospuesto su boda dos veces por diversas situaciones que se salía de sus manos.

-Así ataque un robotespiritualmaestrosangrevolador, nos casaremos en cuando regrese, Ciudad República tendrá que esperar...-dijo más que segura la morena.

-¿Y Raiko?-cuestión la Sato, como si preguntara los anexos ocultos en letras pequeñas de un contrato.

-Que se joda...-confirma con simpleza la maestra de los cuatro elementos y con delicadeza soltó la mano de su prometida y la llevo a su delgada cintura, acaricio su suave mejilla; Asami al ver esos amorosos ojos celeste siente una cálida paz recorrer todo su cuerpo e instintivamente sonríe y restregó su mejilla a la mano de su prometida.

Las palabras sobraban en ese preciso instante, ambas sabían el inmenso amor que sentía la una por la otra, lo difícil que les era despedirse aun cuando seria por un corto tiempo. Korra la acercó más a su cuerpo y la azabache se inclinó ligeramente para posar sus labios en los de la morena, Korra la abrazo fuertemente de la cintura y ella instintivamente rodio con sus brazos su cuello, permaneciendo unidad por largos segundos en ese intenso beso de despedida, en esos instantes creía que ni siquiera era necesario el respirar, no creían que aun fuera necesario, solo querían seguir explorando las labios de su pareja y así hubiesen seguido por un rato más de no haber sentido unas intensas miradas sobre ellas y el falso tosido de alguien.

Completamente sonrojadas y muy a su pesar se separaron, Korra discretamente sujeto a su prometida de la mano.

-Hum, cof… ¿ya terminaron de despedirse?-Pregunto algo incómodo el maestro fuego evitando a toda costa la mirada molesta de la avatar.

-Bien tórtolas, no quiero interrumpir pero cada vez se hace más tarde…-Secunda Lin con su característico humor.

Mako tranquilamente con una señal y un débil "Adiós" se despidió de todos y se adentró a la pequeña aeronave, Bolin por su parte se encontraba llorando a mares, dándole constantes besos a su novia, abrazos a sus amigos, sin ganas se dirigió a la aeronave y se quedó parado en la entrada, quien sabe de dónde saco un pañuelo blanco pero lo comenzó a agitar para despedirse de todos, entre su llanto decía dramáticos "Adios, los quiero, hasta pronto amigos, espérame Opal" y cosa por el estilo. Lin ya estaba fastidiada y Opal avergonzada pero aun así se forzaba a mantener una sonrisa y despedir a su excéntrico pero adorado novio.

Korra por su parte respiro hondo y le dio un beso más en la mejilla a su amada-Regresare pronto…-Sonrió de medio lado y miro directo a los ojos a la ingeniera-lo prometo…-le dio un último beso en los labios y a regañadientes fue soltando poco a poco la blanca y delicada mano de Asami.

-Hasta pronto…-susurro débilmente la empresaria, forzándose a sonreír, levanto su mano y la agito de un lado a otro en señal de despedida.

Sonrió ampliamente la morena y sin pronunciar palabra alguna movió lentamente sus labios, aun cuando no emitió sonido alguna la Sato supo que le dijo, "Te Amo Asami", sintiéndose un poco más animada ante esta palabras sonrió sinceramente y también movió lentamente sus labios –Te amo Korra…-le giño coquetamente el ojos y le lanzó un beso, provocando que apareciera un sonrojo en las mejillas de la avatar y que casi tropezara con su dramático amigo Bolin por distraerse.

-Ya entremos…-Dijo torpemente Korra, tomando bruscamente al maestro tierra del cuello para meterlo a la aeronave.

-Aggr, me ahorcas…-Se quejaba el robustito, desapareciendo junto con Korra tras las puertas de la aeronave, la cual a los pocos segundos emprendió su vuelo.

Ambas chicas se quedaron viendo hasta que la distancia se los permitió.

-Sato, te recuerdo que tienes una reunión…-hablo la maestra metal, sacando por fin de su transe a la empresaria.

-Tenemos, Lin…-corrigió con su característica tranquilidad Tenzin.

Asami asintió, dirigió su esmeralda mirada a la dirección que había partido la aeronave, dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y siguió al grupo.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~0~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Regresare pronto…-Sonrió de medio lado y la miro directo a los ojos, provocándole una inexplicable felicidad y una inquietante angustia al perderse en esa intensa mirada celeste,-lo prometo…-aseguro la morena uniendo sus labios._

 _Poco a poco se alejó, sintiendo la falta del cálido tacto en su mano, quiso correr tras ella, abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y jamás soltarla, pero solo se quedó parada en su lugar completamente estática, convenciéndose de que era su deber, viendo como poco a poco el amor de su vida se alejaba, el aire comenzaba a faltarle y no entendía por qué las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, quería correr y alcanzarla, evitar que se fuera y cumpliera con sus deberes de Avatar, pero sus piernas no respondían, solo logro empuñar sus manos y morder su labio inferir-Te Amo Asami…-escucho decir débilmente a Korra, desesperada dirigía su vista en todas las direcciones pero ya no había rastro de la morena._

 _-Korra…-murmuro Asami, las lágrimas se acumulaban cada vez más en sus verdosos ojos y sin permiso alguno comenzaban a brotar cual cascadas."_

-Korra, Korra, Korra, Korra…-poco a poco los murmullos se convirtieron en gritos desesperados, sobresaltada abrió los ojos e impulsivamente se levantó, llevo su mano a su cabeza al sentir un ligero mareo por el repentino movimiento.

Su respiración estaba agitada, algunas gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente e inconscientemente llevo su mano a su mejilla sintiendo el húmedo líquido de sus lágrimas saladas, respiro hondo y siendo consciente de que no podría volver a conciliar el sueño decidió ponerse de pie, quito las cobijas que le cubrían los pies y sin ganas tomo su bata purpura; limpio el rastro de las lágrimas que inconscientemente derramo, miro tristemente de reojo su gran cama que estaba curiosamente solo desarreglada de un lado, ya que la otra mitad se encontraba casi perfectamente tendida, en voz baja susurro-Korra…-y sin más salió de la fría habitación.

 _~0~_

Un sinfín de planos, libros y demás cosa se encontraban dispersos por todo su amplio y lujoso escritorio, ocasionalmente revisaba algunos, firmaba algunos más, modificaba otros y leía algunos más, completamente concentrada solo en su trabajo sin prestar atención a su exterior, tanto que no había notada a su secretaria que estaba frente a su escritorio.

-Se-señorita Sato…-llamo por décima vez-¡Señorita Sato!-la CEO por fin levanto la vista de los documentos y miro con el ceño fruncido a la nerviosa chica frente a ella.-La, la lamento molestarla, estuve tocando pero no respondía y, y se, se que, no quiere ninguna interrupción pero es…

-Se clara…-pidió con ligera molestia.

La joven secretaria respiro hondo-La maestra Jinora y la señorita Opal Beifong desean verla…-dijo titubeante la pobre chica ante la dura mirada de su jefa.

La expresión seria de la Sato desapareció al ver entrar a las dos maestras aire, su mirada se llenó de ilusión y esperanza, dejo de lado su trabajo y se puso de pie para recibir a las chicas ignorando por completo a su secretaria.

-Opal, Jinora… ¿saben algo?-Se apresuró a preguntar antes que las chicas pudieran siquiera saludarla, al instante sus miradas se ensombrecieron y desviaron sus miradas.-¿Qué sucede?-ese repentino cambio de humor solo angustio más a la empresaria.

-Asami…-murmuro la maestra con los tatuajes.

-Está confirmado los han capturaron…-confeso Opal, quebrándose al instante, cubrió su boca con sus manos, Asami solo se les quedó mirando incrédula, sintiendo que en su interior se instalaba un profundo básico, su garganta se secaba y el aire se hacía cada vez más pesado.

La primera semana que había pasado de la partida de Korra, Bolin y Mako había sido tranquila, todas las noches se comunicaba para reportar la situación y hablar un poco de cómo habían ido sus días, las cosa se complicaron a la segunda semana, dejaron de comunicarse constantemente y al cabo de unos días la comunicación fue nula, por dos semanas no supieron nada de ellos, absolutamente nada, ni siquiera sabían cuál era su última ubicación, quiso rastrear la radio y la aeronave después de todo eran invención suya, pero por desgracia solo descubrió que habían sido destruidos, angustiándola más.-¿y saben que es lo que quieren?, ¿podemos llegar a una negociación?...-pregunto al borde del desquicio la empresaria.

-Asami, los tienen desde hace un poco más de tres semanas puede que…-La maestra más joven fue la que tuvo la fuerza suficiente para seguir hablando, más al instante fue interrumpida por la CEO.

-Están bien, lo se…-Declaro al borde de las lágrimas.-Iré yo misma a buscarlos.

-No, Asami…-Jinora la sujeto del brazo-no podrás hacer gran diferencia…

-Me estás diciendo que solo me quedé aquí, y ¿que espere, que pase lo mejor?...

-No.

-Entonces iré…

La maestra sujeto con mayor fuerza del brazo a la Sato-Korra me pidió que te cuidara…

-¿Qué?-cuestiono confundida.

-Pude hablar con ella en el mundo espiritual, era débil su energía, me dio un poco de información y me pidió que no te dejara hacer una tontería…-respiro hondo y agacho su mirada- me pidió que te digiera que cumpliría con su promesa.

Asami se relajó, un nudo se formó en su garganta y miro a las dos chicas que se veían igual de tristes y preocupadas que ella, guardo silencio y solo se escuchaba el hipar de Opal en la gran oficina de la Sato.

No perdería la fe, espero a la morena por tres años, un mes y medio no era nada, seguiría esperando su regreso el tiempo que fuera necesario.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

Ja, pues bueno, es como mi décimo intento de Korrasami y el tercero que publico.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y alguno que otro dedasos.

Y si llegaron hasta este punto... ¡Gracias!, por tomar un momento de su tiempo, apoyo y darle una oportunidad a esta locura.

.

.

.

 _ **NRO22 OffLine**_

 _"Que la fuerza los acompañe"_


End file.
